


like our fates were woven

by softambrollins



Series: something's electric in your blood [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins
Summary: "Took a long time, but we made it there in the end," Seth says thoughtfully. It kind of sums up a lot of things about them. Their lives, their careers. Their relationship. It seems like no matter what happens between them, somehow they always find their way back to each other. No matter how long it takes. Dean has to believe that that will always be true.





	like our fates were woven

Dean actually doesn't wake up with Seth's hair in his mouth (it's happened before, more than once, back when they were all living on top of each other, sharing hotel rooms and cramped minivans), which is a pleasant surprise. Not that he'd really mind too much this time, if he's being honest.

Seth's lying on his stomach next to him, face buried in a pillow, hair messy and falling into his eyes. Some loose strands are actually dancing off the pillow in the rhythm of his breathing, which makes Dean smile despite himself. 

He eases his body closer to him, one arm sliding over his back, and presses his mouth to his shoulder blade, lightly tracing his fingers over the knobs of his spine until he feels Seth start to stir under him.

He makes a soft, content noise as his eyes slowly start to open, his head jerking up a little as he seems to register Dean's touch and presence

"Hey," Dean says, kissing the side of his neck, fingers gently combing through his hair.

Seth twists his head around a bit so he can look at him. He just blinks at him for a second, before shaking his head slightly, like he's shaking off the remnants of sleep.

"So, that wasn't just some kind of crazy dream, huh?" he asks, voice rough, sounding dazed.

"Nope," Dean says, smiling into the warm skin on his shoulder, hand splayed on the small of his back. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asks, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I mean, you could always take it back if you wanted —" Dean says, mock-casually.

Seth shifts his body around to face him properly then. "Fuck off," he tells him, voice low, and it sounds almost intimate somehow. 

When Dean just smirks at him in response, he says, "Come here," and pulls him in close so he can kiss him, tilting his head to fit them together, hands travelling from his waist up his chest and then over his neck until they come to rest against his jawline, fingers stroking over his thick beard. It's just as intense as the night before, just a bit more relaxed and comfortable, more familiar. Like they know they still have more time. Dean's not sure he's ever really going to get used to this, though.

Dean's smiling into the kiss when they finally pull away. Seth's hand is still resting against his cheek though, and he catches it there with his own for a moment before he turns his head and presses his lips into the centre of his palm instead. Seth lets out a small exhale, just staring at him, eyes dark, before Dean lets go of his hand and he can slowly slide it away.

Seth settles down on his side with his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean's arm coming around to wrap around his waist, holding him against him. His other hand ends up tangled up with Seth's on his stomach.

"I'm glad it wasn't a dream," Seth says after a second. "I'm glad you're still here. For _now_ , anyway..." He trails off, his voice suddenly sounding tense and almost wistful.

Dean lifts his head to look at him. "Seth, what are you —?"

"You're leaving. In a couple weeks," he says, his eyes fixed on Dean's firmly, almost accusatory. He states it evenly, tonelessly, like it's just a series of facts. Like it's immutable somehow.

They haven't talked about it much, or at all, really. A lot of stuff has been going on lately, shit's been crazy for all of them, but Dean sees how he gets quiet and distant every time it's been brought up in the last couple weeks. Maybe he's underestimated how much that's really affecting him. Especially now.

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving _you_ ," Dean assures him. He thought that was obvious.

"Are you sure? You sure it wasn't supposed to be a goodbye blowjob maybe, instead of an apology blowjob?" Seth asks, averting his eyes now. It's clearly meant to sound flippant but there's a bit too much real emotion behind it for him to really hide.

"Shut up," Dean says dismissively, like the very thought of that is ridiculous.

"I'm serious, though," Seth says soberly, raising his eyes back up to his face. "Sure that had nothing to do with it?"

Dean sighs heavily. "Technically, it was a 'thinking about anything happening to you scared the shit out of me and I didn’t want to wait any longer' blowjob," he tells him honestly.

" _Oh_ ," Seth says, eyes widening a bit, sounding genuinely caught off-guard by that.

"Yeah," Dean exhales.

Seth seems to mull that over for a second before speaking again. "So...you were basically just running on fear and relief and 'We almost just died' adrenaline?" 

"Yes. I mean _no_ — _god_ no, that wasn't all it was. Of course not," he says, mentally slapping himself for somehow always being able to say the absolutely most wrong thing in the worst moment. This is why he didn't want to _talk_ about any of this shit in the first place.

"Dean —" Seth says, tilting his head at him, almost alarmed now.

Dean makes a frustrated noise, but it's more at himself than at Seth. "You don't have to analyse _everything_ I say and do, you know," he tells him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the weight of Seth's stare and his ability to somehow look right through him at all times.

"Well, I still don't know what's going on with you," Seth says softly. "You won't talk to us about it." He doesn't sound angry about that, just a little hurt, and more than a little worried.

"Well, maybe I don't know either, okay?" Dean finally admits. "I just need some time, to figure it out, to figure out what I really want. That doesn't include _you_ by the way. I'm pretty sure I know exactly what I want there."

"Why didn't you do anything before, then?" Seth asks hesitantly.

"Because I didn’t _want_ to feel it. Any of it. I thought it would ruin everything. But then I did that all on my own," Dean says, with an ironic smile. "But somehow, even after all of that, we were still right back here. So I guess I just didn't have an excuse anymore."

Seth lets out a long breath, then nods to himself, like he's trying to understand, to process everything. "I just wanna know this isn't some one time only thing or some kind of fucked-up farewell tour and then I don't see you again for ten years, because I don't think I can live with that," he says, his voice sounding small and fragile.

"I _promise_ you, Seth, that's not what this," he tells him firmly, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "I wouldn't do that. Not to you."

"Yeah?" Seth asks breathily, his gaze soft and uncertain.

"Yeah. I think this is the first thing I've really felt _sure_ about in a long time. Which is crazy, considering just thinking about this used to fuck my head up so bad."

"Why?" Seth asks, sounding genuinely curious.

"Because I thought I'd fuck it up. Because I thought I didn't deserve it. Because I thought you were gonna leave again. Because it's _you_ ," he finishes helplessly, voice cracking slightly.

"What does that mean?" Seth says, confused. 

And he has to know, right? Everything about them and their history has been complicated and intense and overwhelming and — never remotely easy or simple. They have something between them that's unlike anything else. They know each other better than anyone and they can hurt each other worse than anyone. It's like their souls are intertwined somehow, for better or worse. It's hard to even find the words to describe any of it. Dean doesn't believe in destiny, but it would be hard to argue with that.

"It's like you're...under my skin," he says, voice almost pained. "You always have been. And you always will be. Sometimes I think I can't hide anything from you. And maybe I don't want to. And _that_ scares the shit out of me too."

Seth doesn't say anything for what feels like a long time. And then he just laces his fingers through Dean's properly and slides their hands up until they're both resting over his heart.

"You don't have to, you know? Hide anything from me," Seth tells him quietly. "It's all okay. Whatever you want to feel or say, I'm right here with you."

Dean sighs, before turning his body towards him and tucking his face into Seth's neck, their hands still pressed between them. "It may not have been an apology blowjob, but I _am_ sorry, you know. For everything."

Seth laughs breathlessly, almost out of relief, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to hold him closer, hands gently cradling his head against him. "It's okay," he tells him soothingly, pressing his mouth to the top of his head. "We're good."

*

They stay there for a while until Seth decides it's time to get up and be productive humans or whatever and he drags him by the hand out of bed and into the shower, despite his resistance and loud complaints. 

He turns the spray on and pulls them both under and Dean just closes his eyes and buries his face in Seth's hair. The longer he can shut the outside world out, the better.

They don't move for some time, tangled up in each other as the water runs over their bodies, Seth arms wrapped around his neck, Dean's hands on his hips. They don't say anything until Seth eventually breaks the silence. 

"You could always stay," he murmurs, voice muffled slightly into his shoulder, like he almost didn't mean for him to hear it. 

"What?" he asks, pulling back a little to look at him. 

Seth raises his head, looks up at him tentatively. 

"Are you _sure_ we can't convince you to stay? I mean, Roman's back. And _we're_ okay. Everything's gonna be good now," he says, his tone bright and hopeful. 

"Seth…" he breathes out.

Seth shakes his head, wincing a little. "Yeah, I know. Forget I said that. You need to do what's right for _you_. I don't want you to stay if it's just for me. Or for Roman."

Dean just presses his forehead to Seth's, almost in gratitude. "I'll miss you," he says quietly. "Both of you. But we'll be okay." It's been hard to trust that for a while, to trust in _them_. So many bad things have happened to them, they've been hurt over and over again, but after last night, it feels like maybe he can begin to again. Maybe he _wants_ to believe again. 

"You think he knew about this?" Seth asks, like it's only just occurred to him. 

"What, the sex?" Dean asks, deadpan. "That's kinda weird, but I can call him if you want —"

"You know what I mean. Don't be a dick," Seth says, but he's smiling at him fondly. 

Dean shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe he was just waiting for us to get our shit together."

"Took a long time, but we made it there in the end," Seth says thoughtfully. It kind of sums up a lot of things about them. Their lives, their careers. Their relationship. It seems like no matter what happens between them, somehow they always find their way back to each other. No matter how long it takes. Dean has to believe that that will always be true. 

"Yeah," Dean says nodding, then he brings Seth's mouth to his own to kiss him softly. "Yeah, we did."

*

"I like that look on you," Seth tells him, apropos of nothing, when they're sitting across from each other in a diner booth having breakfast.

Dean looks down at his own chest automatically. He's wearing one of Seth's 'Beast Slayer' shirts that had somehow ended up in his bag and was the first thing he'd grabbed this morning. It's not like he was thinking much about his wardrobe at the time. He had other way more important things on his mind. He snorts. "Of course you do."

"That's not what I meant, asshole," Seth says, rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about, then?" he asks, confused. 

"I just mean that — you look happy." And Seth looks like he's blushing a bit as he says it, which is kind of adorable.

"I _am_ happy," Dean tells him simply. He's been happy, the last couple weeks since Roman's been back, them getting back together, having one last run before facing whatever comes next, everything feeling like old times again. But it _wasn't_ , it was different too. Lots of things have changed with all of them and _between_ them, but maybe that's okay now. The Shield's not what it was, just like _he_ isn't who he was. But nothing's ever going to break that bond, wherever fate might lead them next. He can always lean on them. They're always going to be there, his only certainty amongst all the chaos and confusion. Accepting that is what he needed all along. They're always, _always_ stronger together.

"Oh yeah, and why might that be?" Seth asks casually, raising an eyebrow.

Dean shakes his head, smirking at him. "You're so full of yourself, Rollins." 

"So you're admitting it has something to do with me —" 

"Shut up."

"I'm happy though," Seth says seriously. "That _you're_ happy. That's all I ever really wanted."

"Well, I was being a fucking idiot before," Dean concedes. "All I could see was everything that could go wrong, instead of just seeing what was right in front of me."

Seth looks contemplative for a moment. "I know what that's like."

"How'd you get over that?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. It's hard, but I guess I just keep reminding myself that right now is all that matters and if you're not with the people you want to be with doing what makes you happy, then what's the point?" Seth says. It sounds simple like that. Simple like nothing has ever been with them. But maybe sometimes it can be. If they let it.

"You make me happy," Dean confesses. "Right now. All the time."

Seth just smiles the softest smile at him. "I love you," he says, like it's just another fact, like he's said it a million times before, like it just _is_. Simple as anything. Immutable.

"I know," Dean tells him, keeping the straightest face he can.

Seth just groans. "You were waiting for that, huh?" 

Dean face finally cracks into a shit-eating grin. "I thought you'd never say it."

"What? I say that all the time," Seth says, looking actually scandalised.

"No, you don't," Dean counters. "Not to my face at least." 

"Oh my god, are we seriously arguing about this right now?" Seth says, like he's wondering what's become of his life.

"We're not arguing," Dean says calmly. "I'm just stating the fact that you've never told me that before."

"I did tell you, though," Seth says significantly. "So many times. Even if I didn't say it out loud. Maybe you just weren't listening." 

"I _was_ listening," Dean promises. "I was just too afraid to really hear it."

"Maybe I never _said_ it because I knew it meant something else to me," Seth says, his expression unguarded now.

"Yeah," Dean acknowledges quietly.

"I always did, though," Seth says earnestly.

"I know," Dean says. Because now he does. "Me too."


End file.
